One Night Alone
by kawaiikerry
Summary: Hermione & Draco! Blaise & Draco make a wager on making Hermione falling in love, but what happens when Draco finds himself slipping deeper and deeper for Hermione? Will he lose all respect and reputation or will he gain so much more?
1. The Wager

**One Night Alone**

Quick note - This is my second Harry Potter fanfic. I understand some people will like it and some will hate it. A quick summary is, two best friends make a wager to bed the muggle born, one becomes even more perverted whilst the other falls in love... what's the outcome and will it last?

I also apologise for the multiple spelling mistakes, it was written on my laptop which does not have a spelling checker and I'm not yet use to the keyboard. I will correct them along the way...

**Chap1 - The Wager**

Hermione Granger, now in her seventh year at Hogwarts and the new head girl. She began to attract a lot of attention off the boys now, she had changed over the holidays and the boys had taken a fancy in her, in each year at least five boys fancied her.

Hermione sat in the library with her head in a thick old book, as Hermione would. Draco the new head boy, and his best friend Blaise sat at a table looking at her, "She sickens me" Draco cringed, "She is hot though" Blaise grinned, Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sick or something?" he asked, "Come on man, you've got to admitt it, she does look good" Blaise grinned, "It's Granger for christ sake!" Draco testified, "She's nothing but a ugly filthy mudblood!" he spat.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "She's hot and even you know it" he commented, Draco exhaled heavily and ignored Blaise's comment, "I think I might go talk to her" Blaise grinned confidently, Draco lightly laughed to himself, "What's so funny?" Blaise asked, Draco looked at Blaise and smiled amusingly,"Do you really think she'd be interested in you?" he asked, Blaise nodded, "Yeah".

Draco shrugged, "Go for it then, I just hate seeing my friends being...rejected" Draco laughed quietly, Blaise leaned back on his chair, "If you really think so, why don't you go talk to her?" he asked, Draco laughed even louder, "Because I'm not losing a bit of my reputation, that's why... and I have standards, and being a mudblood isn't one of them" he smiled smuggly, Blaise bit his bottom lip as an idea came to his head.

"Or is it because you know she doesn't want you either?" he asked, "That's a relief" Draco said jokily, "Serious, it is isn't it?" Blaise asked, "Look why are we talking about her?" Draco asked getting annoyed, "Because she got hot, and you can't get her even if you wanted her" Blaise grinned with a cocky face, Draco stared at Blaise and soon smiled cheekily, "Sorry? I can't get Granger? The innocent bookworm virgin?" he laughed, Blaise nodded and opened a book.

Draco looked over at Hermione, who gracefully turned a page in her book, with one hand she slowly moved back her long silky brown hair, Draco turned to Blaise and grinned, "What's the wager then?" he asked,Blaise sat forward with a huge grin, "You have to seduce Granger"

"You have to make her want you, fall in love with you and then do whatever you want after, humiliate her or avoid her... but if you can make her fall for you, I will give you 100 galleons, and you know I will" he said cheekily, "And what if I don't?" Draco asked, "You don't sound too confident now" Blaise laughed, Draco glared at him in return, "But if you fail... you give me 100 galleons... and possibly do my homework for an entire week" Blaise grinned.

Draco sat there thinking about it, "So I just have to make her fall in love with me?" Draco asked, Blaise nodded in response, "By all means?" Draco asked once more, "Yeah... even if it means taking her virginity mate" Blaise grinned lustfully, Draco slightly cringed, "That's wrong" he said quite sickened, "It's entirely up to you mate, just make sure its done by... the masquerade Ball" he told him, "Deal?" "Deal" Draco agreed.

"So, you gonna go talk to her?" Blaise asked, "Not yet... we're in public" Draco said as he looked around at the other students, "You're not gonna do this" Blaise laughed, "I can already see the failure... I want my galleons now" he grinned holding his hand out, Draco who was quite annoyed pushed his hand away and stood up, "Watch... and learn" Draco said confidently.

Draco walked over to Hermione in a slow pace, and once he approached her she looked up at him and didn't look too pleased, "Hello Granger" he said with a forged smile, "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with her head in the book, "Just being civil" he replied, "What on earth for?" she asked a little surprised, "Well, I just feel like it, do I need a reason?" he asked, Hermione closed her book and stood up, she came to Draco's level and stared at his face, "Yes".

Draco caught her scent and immediately liked it, "You smell rather nice" he complimented, Hermione arched her eyebrows at him, "Have you bumped your head or something?" she asked him, "No... I told you, I'm trying to be civil"

"That's not civil Malfoy, that's just wrong" she commented as she picked up her things and tried to leave, "Granger, we're sharing a dormitory, we should make the best of it... it would be nice to share the same bedroom too" he grinned using his usual charms, Hermione looked at him disgusted, "Sick!" she spat before leaving him and exiting the library.

Draco turned and saw his best friend Blaise laughing uncontrollably in his chair, "Shut up!" Draco said as he approached him, "Sorry mate" he giggled, "But you did that all completely wrong, she's not like the other girls... she's not easy" he explained to Draco, "I can tell" Draco replied.


	2. Plan Underway

**Chap2 - Plan Underway**

That night, Draco laid in the common room on the sofa, his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, he heard a door close and opened one eye to see Hermione leaving her bedroom and heading for the main door to leave, Draco closed his eye but soon remembered the wager with Blaise, Draco leaned up and got up from the sofa, "Granger" he said after clearing his throat.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to see Draco looking at her, "Where are you going?" he asked making conversation, "Why do you want to know?" she asked curiously, "Just curious that's all" he replied, "I'm going to meet Harry and Ron..." she replied too, Draco giggled with a cocky expression, Hermione glared and turned to leave.

"No wait, I'm sorry" he apologised, Hermione again stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Draco before fully turning to see him, "Did you just apologise Malfoy?" she asked rather surprised, he had to think for a second before answering her, "I guess I did" he lightly smiled, "Something's not right with you... you're up to something" she said with crossed arms and an examining face. "Now why do I have to be up to something?" he asked her.

"You're being... civil... it's frigthening" she replied, Draco lightly smiled, "I told you why in the library". "Yeah I know but I didn't think you meant it" she said looking at him, "Why don't you stay here with me?" he asked her, Hermione squinted her eyes as she watched him, "What are you upto?" she asked suspiciously, "Nothing" he laughed, "I was just thinking, let's get to know each other... we could talk about anything... interesting though.. and later... do something one on one, hopefully" he grinned.

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Oh Malfoy... no thanks" her face was emotionless, Draco stared on quite stunned because this was the second time in just one day he had been rejected, which would be a world record in his books, because no one ever turned Draco Malfoy down, even with his terrible charms, the girls fell weak at the knees when Draco charmed them with his words.

Hermione then left him alone.

Blaise soon entered with a grin on his face, "She is so hot!" Blaise grinned, "She just walked by me, and damn her breasts look rather tasty!" he grinned lustfully, "You're sick" Draco cringed as he sat back down on the sofa, "So what's the update?" Blaise asked sitting next to Draco, "Ziltch... I'm getting nothing from her, she's a hard task... she's turned me down, TWICE!" Draco complained, "Well let's face it man, she's the one girl who can resist you" Blaise told him.

Draco looked at him in disbelief, "Oh no my dear friend, Hermione Granger has only had a tiny taste of me so far, I'm going to go the extreme... it's time for something more... traditional, something only girls like her would love" he grinned to himself, "Yeah... like what?" Blaise asked quite interested, "She's going to be sweeped off those muggle feet of hers, when she is surprised with scented flowers in her room, those candle lit dinners and that soft music crap... I'm going to be the most romantic guy I can be, and being me, I can be pretty romantic" he laughed confidently.

Blaise smiled in excitment, "Oh she is so gonna be whorshipping the ground you walk on!" he smiled, Draco gave a cocky smile in return, "I already know, and it's all going to begin tomorrow night... starting with a piece of paper... and invisible ink" he grinned.

Blaise looked confused, "Invisible ink?" he asked, "Hermione's smart...she'll use the aparecium spell on it" Draco grinned, Blaise nodded in agreement, "You're good at this... teach me master" he joked.

"Although, I'm curious man... what if it all goes sour?" Blaise asked, "It won't" Draco said confidently, "Yeah but what if?" Blaise asked again, Draco stared at his best friend and replied, "Then I bring out the big guns... not only will I shower her with the flowers, the candle lit dinners and fucking crap soft music, I will weaken her with my heart melting compliments, I will fly her up to the sky and dazzle her with the moon... I'll even defend her when another Slytherin insults her, just so she believes me" Draco smiled.

Blaise smiled with the excitment of it all, "I will drive her crazy, she won't be able to stop thinking about me, she'll begin to dream about me... and then I'll turn her on until she's ready to give herself to me, and if I'm not convinced that she loves me, I will de-flower that bookworm" he grinned just thinking about it.

"She is going to be writing my name in hearts, I promise you that my friend... she's going to lose marks in class because she'll be too busy day dreaming about me...she's going to try and resist me, she's going to act sweet and innocent, but once I've turned her on, she'll be begging me to take her in anyway I please" Draco laughed, Blaise shook his head, "You are... genius Draco!". "I know" Draco agreed.


	3. Invisible Ink

**Chap3 - Invisible Ink**

**Week 1**

Draco finished the last sentence on the piece of paper, he grinned and praised himself, "Draco you are simply... a handsome genius". After re-reading the letter, Draco felt as though he meant everything he wrote down, but being stuubborn like he is, he shook it down and continued praising himself.

He sneaked into Hermione's room and placed the piece of paper on her bed, before leaving, he caught a sight of a picture on the bedside table, curiousity beat him as he walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Hermione with a beaming smile in a fancy dress at what appeared to be some kind of party, Draco smiled and placed it back down.

Later on, Hermione returned from her astronomy class, he yawned as she entered the common room and placed her bag beside the door, Draco sat on the sofa reading a book, Hermione looked at him as she walked by, he didn't acknowlegde her which relieved Hermione, he was acting far too strange lately and she wasn't too big on it.

She entered her room and fell onto her bed, she moaned slightly as she felt tired, she moved a little and heard a piece of paper crinkle. Hermione sat up and grabbed the paper, she looked at it from both sides to see it was blank, she became suspicious and took her wand and gently waved and flicked, "aparecium!" she said casting the spell, black letters began to come visible... she read:

_Hermione Granger._

_One day without seeing your graceful face is like a year without seeing you at all._

_From afar I admire you're silky hair, your faultless skin and those gorgeous hazel eyes..._

_You are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts if I amy say so._

_I to you, am anonymous because I fear the rejection from you._

_The joy in your laughter is soothing to me._

_You're slender body drives me crazy and yet I must resist you._

_I cannot fight my feelings any longer Hermione._

_I am, admittingly addicted to you._

_You haunt my thoughts and dreams._

_You're perfect in one's eyes._

Hermione smiled from reading those sweet compliments, "How sweet! I wonder who he is" she thought to herself. She walked out of her room and saw Draco in the same position from when she left him, "Um... Malfoy... who was in our common room today?" she asked softly, "Oh well" he thought though dying to smile with glee, "Lots of people really, why do you ask?" he asked her yet already knowing, "Well... it's just, someone was in my room" she replied softly.

"I hope they didn't take anything" Draco said with a false sincere voice, "No, no they didn't" Hermione said as she shook her head, not noticing Draco's sarcasm, "They left something though" she said looking at him, "Oh? What's that?" he asked, "A letter... it's rather sweet actaully" she smiled to herself as she held it, "How wonderful" Draco smiled with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Hermione then realised Draco's attitude and looked at him rather annoyed, "Why do I even bother?" she asked looking at him, and then exited to her room, leaving Draco to grin with glee.

Hermione sat on her bed re-reading the letter over and over, no one had ever left her something like this before, "He think's I'm the most beautiful girl in school" she smiled to herself when reading the line over again, it made her feel special and for once, wanted.

Soon she heard a knocking on her door, she smiled and got up to answer it, but was disappointed to see it was only Draco. "What?" she asked questionably, "I found these outside our common room, there addressed to you" he said acting as if he wasn't all too bothered about it, Hermione smiled when she noticed the flowers in his hand, "I think I have an admirer" she said with a wide grin, "Great" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione snatched them from his hand and shut the door on Draco's face, he backed away and then grinned as he turned around, "She's already becoming puddy in my palms" he said to himself.

Later, Blaise came over again to see how things were going, he joined Draco on the sofa again and smiled, "So... what's new?" he asked, "Well... she recieved the anonymous letter and flowers... and she was bloody smitten!" Draco grinned.

"Sounds like a good start... but you do realise she has to know it's you she falls in love with, not the anonymous gestures" Blaise pointed out, "I know, I'm working on it... you need to take things slow with Granger, she's not like the other girls, she expects something different from a guy" Draco explained, "How do you know?" his friend asked, "Well it's pretty obvious... she expects the ultimate romance and protection from a guy, she wants to be... his entire world" Draco replied with a smile as he felt damn smart.

"So what's the next move?" Blaise asked, Draco sat in wonder, "I think I might scatter her room with petals... prefferrably those red ones... roses" he answered, Blaise nodded, "And then I'll make my entrance, I'll look good, I'll smell good, I'll tell her words that would melt her heart in a matter of minutes" Draco grinned, and Blaise shook his head with a small laugh. "It amazes me how you know so much about girls... it'd be good if you had this much knowledge in lessons" he joked.


	4. Don't Fall for Her

**Chap4 - Don't Fall for Her**

**Week 2**

One day in the common room, Hermione was sat on the sofa doing her history of magic homework when Draco entered in his quidditch uniform, he placed his broom down and threw himself onto the sofa near Hermione, she looked up from her work and then back down, "Any news on your admirer?" he asked her, she shook her head, Draco grinned at her, "I know him you know".

Hermione looked up at him and tried not to smile, "Who is he?" she asked curiously and eagerly, Draco bit his bottom and smiled as he shook his head, "I promised not to say anything" he said with a cheeky smile, Hermione shoved her work to the side and moved a little closer to the end of the sofa to be near Draco, "Please" she begged with her big hazel eyes. Draco found himself staring into them and remaining quiet, it felt like he had been captured and could not pull away from the trance.

"Malfoy" she said, he snapped out of it and lightly laughed, "Sorry but I promised" he smiled as he stood up and walked towards his room, "You could at least tell me what he's like" she said looking over at him, he turned around and shrugged, "Just a few things" he said as he walked back to the sofa. Hermione said eagerly as he flicked her hair back and rested her arms on the sofa's arm, and Draco noticed everything little about her actions.

As Draco sat down and thought up what to say, Hermione's face was eager, her smile was trying to grow but she fought it back as she didn't want to seem too excited in front of him. "Well he is tall... he is truthfully a good looking guy... and he's really misunderstood by a few people" Draco said thinking about himself, Hermione listened as she tried to think who he was exactly, "He use to be controlled at times in his life, and even though he is free now... he still feels as though he must... put on a hard shell" Draco said as he thought of his father, who was now in Azkaban prison.

Hermione tried to think who he was, "I still don't know" she said as she gave up, "You're not suppose to, that's why" Draco informed her, "So, he really likes me?" she asked bashfully, "Yes Granger" Draco said with a forged smile, "Was you there when he wrote that letter?" she asked him with a smile, Draco nodded in response.

"You've really changed you know" she smiled as she looked down at her hands, Draco noticed her cheeks blush slightly, "You've really changed, over the summer" Draco said as he began to check her out, he noticed her slim body and even fuller breasts, her hair looked more silky and soft and her face was so complexed and... pretty, Draco adored her.

"Draco, stop thinking about the mudblood! She's sickening!" he thought as he angered himself, he didn't want to think of her in any sexual way or even admire her, he wanted to remain hateful and taunting. But he knew if he taunted her she would not fall in love with him, so he must continue to be false with her...

When Hermione left the commn room some hours later, Draco sneaked into her room again and used his wand to summon red rose petals to scatter the room and bed. He grinned to himself and then noticed the letter was pinned up on a old cork board and the flowers were in a water filled vase near her window, for a split second he felt bad for leading her on but he knew that if he backed out of it now, he would be shamed by Blaise and the Slytherin household.

He left her room and went into his, where he waited to hear to come back and see the nice gesture he had done, anonymously again.

Hours later, when the sky had turned into night, Hermione returned to the common room and walked over to her door, she pushed the door open and felt her jaw drop as her eyes saw the room filled with rose petals, they scatteed her floor, her four poster bed, her desk and the bedside tables, they even scattered the over bed veil that streamed down the four posts.

Her heart melted because it had been the most romantic gesture she had ever seen, and for her especially which melted her even more, Hermione walked over to her bed and brushed her hand across the petals on the bed and smiled happily.

She jogged out her room and over to Draco's, she knocked on the door excitedly and waited for him to open, he soon opened the door just in his jeans, Hermione was a little shocked and took a split second to admire his bare chest, and then got back to why she knocked on his door. "Draco, please, please! Tell me who he is?" she begged him as she grabbed his hand with hers, Draco looked down at her soft hand touching his and he didn't pull his hand away.

"Granger... I can't... hey, you just called me Draco" he lightly smiled, Hermione smiled at him, "Just trying to be civil". "Look, I can't tell you, I'm sorry but you can beg as much as you want, I won't tell you" he smiled, Hermione pulled a sulked face and put on her puppy eyes, "Please!" she begged with a giggle, "He's just scattered my entire room with beautiful rose petals" she said with an adorable face that could kill, Draco fpund himself feeling butterflies in his stomach, "No Hermione!" he shouted pulling his hand away.

His closed his door hard and leaned against it, "Don't fall for her!" he told himself, he walked over to his bed and laid down and began to stare at the ceiling as he thought, "Why are you weakening to her? She isn't nothing special Draco, she's a silly smart ass... but with the softest touch ever...No! Just stop it man!" he became angry and clentched his fists, he could not and would not fall for a mudblood, he hated her, he loathed her and his reputation was far too important.


	5. Surprise Dinner

**Chap5 - Surprise Dinner**

**Week 3**

"What you doing tonight?" Blaise asked his friend Draco, "I'm going to set up a candle lit dinner for Granger, I'll most likely summon one because I don't know how there done, but I won't be joining her, it's just going to be another anonymous thing so that she goes crazy and comes to me again, and I will confess to her" he grinned, "The masquerade ball is just months away, you'd best hurry" Blaise advised, "Don't worry, I have plently of time" Draco reassured.

In the common room, Blaise helped his friend set up a table and placed a candle in the centre, "What are you putting on the plate?" Blaise asked, Draco shrugged, "I don't know... let's try roast beef" he said conjouring roast beef onto her plate, "Don't forget potatoes" Blaise told Draco, "What kind? Roasted, boiled or mashed?" Draco asked, "Try roasted" Blaise suggested, Draco then conjoured the roasted potatoes.

"Now peas" Blaise smiled, Draco looked at Blaise and grinned "You're enjoying this aren't you? Miss Zabini" he joked, Blaise glared at Draco and ignored the comment, Draco conjoured the peas, along with yorkshire puddings and carrots. "You forgot the gravy" Blaise informed his friend who thought he was done, he rolled his eyes and conjoured the gravy which didn't go to well, it made a mess among the table cloth and Draco cursed, "Oh for fuck sake!".

Blaise tried not to laugh at Draco, "What's that spell for cleaning things up?" Draco asked with a forgetful mind, Blaise shurgged, "One of us needs to pay attention in class" Draco laughed, "Let's just leave it, it's not that bad" Blaise shurgged, Draco thought about it and then agreed, "Alright, light the candle and let's get out of here" Draco said as he took a note out of his pocket and placed it near the gravy covered plate.

"You really messed that up" Blaise laughed as they walked down the corridor, Hermione passed them as she heard, Draco looked at her worriedly and yet, he enjoyed her presence and stopped in his tracks, "What have you messed up?" Hermione asked him as she held a book against her chest, Blaise noticed and grinned without Hermione noticing, "Nothing... where are you going?" he asked shakily, "I'm heading back to the common room" she replied, "Ok well... see ya" Draco said before rushing off, leaving Blaise to rush after him.

Hermione who was a little confused, began to walk back to the common room, when she entered she was yet again amazed by the scene, a table with a lit candle and a hot looking meal, Hermione walked over and giggled at the gravy stained table cloth, "Clearly done poorly, but sweet for effort" she smiled to herself, she sat down in the single chair and noticed the folded note near the plate, she picked it upand began to read...

_As you can see_

_I have tried to treat you to a romantic_

_candle lit feast._

_Earlier at dinner I noticed_

_You had not eaten a thing_

_So I have taken it upon_

_myself to prepae this for you._

_P.S Sorry for the split gravy_

Hermione smiled happily, this guy seemed so sweet and charming and she was so eager to know who he was, and she knew how she could find out... Draco Malfoy.

After Hermione ate the feast and surispingly enjoyed it, Draco still had not returned to the common room yet and it was pretty late now, she retired to her room and slipped into her pyjamas, a small black vest and pale pink baggy bottoms, she walked out of the bedroom to go clear the table when she noticed Draco stood at the doorway saying bye to someone.

He turned around and saw Hermione staring at him, he looked her body up and down and tried not to grin at the sight. He'd never seen her in her pyjamas before and he had to admitt, she looked hot. "Granger" he said lowly, "Draco, can I talk to you?" she asked him, he nodded and walked over to the sofa, she sat down beside him and turned to sit on her side so she could look at him.

"This guy who keeps leaving all this sweet stuff... why doesn't he just come and talk to me?" she asked him, Draco inhaled and began to think, "Well... um. He's afraid Hermione" he confessed, Hermione smiled widely, "What?" he asked curiously, "You called me Hermione" she noticed, Draco stared at her in disbelief, "No I didn't".

"Yes you did" she corrected, Draco rolled his eyes at himself, "Well I meant Granger" he clarified, "Draco, why is he afraid?" she asked with slightly sad eyes, "Because... he knows you wouldn't want him" Draco said looking away from her, talking about himself.

"How does he know that?" she asked, "I think everyone at Hogwarts knows it" he laughed still looking away, Hermione sighed "But he seems really sweet, and... romantic" she blushed looking down, Draco looked at her and smiled as he knew she was blushing, he looked away again as he said with great struggle "You're a smart girl Granger, you're loyal to everyone here and... you are... kind of, ok looking".

Hermione looked at Draco and tried not to laugh at him, "Thanks...".

"Um... do you want me to tell you how he feels?" Draco asked as he was prepared to confess how he truly felt, he had came to terms with his feelings and he did have a crush on her and there was no denying it, he loved how she was so innocent and pure. "Yes" Hermione smiled, Draco cleared his throat before telling her, "Well from what he's told me...".

"You both never really saw eye to eye, um... when he first began to like you, he was in denial because he kept denying it, and just lately he's come to realise that he really does like you... for the reasons you're smart, you're innocent and you're... pretty" Draco said trying to not blush in his cheeks, and succeeded.

"He considers you to be the only girl at Hogwarts who is different, because you're not easy and he doesn't mean that in a disrespectful way, he means it in a good way... girls in this school are practically throwing off their knickers for him" he joked.

Hermione lightly smiled, "It's going to sound weird, but... it likes when love per say, and hate collide, you're confused and you're in denial and you wanna have this pride and not do anything about it...but it just grows and it eats away at you everyday and everynight until you realise, you like them and there is nothing you can do about it" he confessed.

Hermione felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach, "He really feels that way?" she asked with her hand on her heart, Draco nodded as he looked at her, "He does... and if you knew who he was, I'd expect you to have great amount of respect for him for doing everything he has done, because he's one for pride and dignity" Draco told her.


	6. Wrong Guy

**Chap6 - Wrong Guy**

Just then, Blaise came in, in mid-sentence before shutting up, "So did she enjoy the feast Dra-" he froze on the spot looking at Draco and Hermione on the sofa, both looking back, Draco looked at Blaise with an angered annoyed face, "Fucking idiot!" Draco cursed in his mind.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at Blaise, she turned to Draco who exhaled heavily, "You mean?" she asked with a light smile, Draco looked at her feeling humiliated and knowing he was caught out, "Blaise... you did all this?" she asked looking at him, Draco's jaw dropped, she thought Blaise was the one.

Blaise stood there looking shocked, "Um... yeah" he lied, Draco looked at his best friend with anger, "You fucking liar!" he cursed again in his mind.

Hermione turned to Draco and placed her soft gentle hand onto his, "I see now... he is your best friend and you promised... and that's how he got into our common room time after time, because you helped... you're sweet after all" she smiled stroking his hand before standing up.

She walked over to Blaise and lightly smiled, "You're really sweet you know that?" she smiled, he grinned at her and nodded,"Well you are stunning Granger, I had to let you know in any way I could" he lied, Draco stood up and stormed off to his room.

Hermione turned around and looked in confusion, "So er... fancy going out sometime Granger?" Blaise asked confidently, she looked back at Blaise and started to think, should she go on a date with Blaise? A Slytherin?

"Um... yeah, sure" she agreed with a light smile, "Awesome" he grinned, "Saturday night...meet me outside the great hall, 7o'clock" he grinned, he gave her a quick wink and left the common room, Hermione lightly smiled and jogged over to Draco's door, she knocked on and spoke through it, "Thanks Draco... it turned out well" she smiled, Draco opened his door and stared at Hermione's face, she looked so happy.

He didn't bother answering her, he was too pissed off with Bliase ruining things and taking the credit for the romantic stuff he had done.

"I want to thank you" she smiled lightly, "Why?" he asked stubbornly, "For being really nice to me these past weeks, it's not usually like you and I think you're a good guy after all" she stunnginly smiled, Draco felt his heart sink just a tiny bit, "That's alright" he smiled back.

"So... can we like hang out sometime?" he asked, she stared at him and smiled in amazement, "That'd be a great idea Draco, god... you really have become civil haven't you?" she asked him with so much happiness on her smile, he adored her smile discreetly as he replied, "For you".

"Let's hang out tomorrow night after classes?" she suggested, Draco leaned on the door with his right arm and looked extremely confident and handsome, "Definitely" he grinned, "Good, see you tomorrow" she waved before turning away and making her leave.

Draco leaned his back against the door and smiled to himself, "She's not so bad herself".

The next night, Draco pulled on his dark blue denim jeans and a plain black t-shirt, he also wore a black wristband and black trainers. He made sure he smelt nice for Hermione, he wanted to make a great impression on her and hopfully make her find him more attractive.

He walked out of his room and sat on the sofa waiting for Hermione, who no longer than ten minutes came out of her room, wearing denim jeans and a breast hugging tight long sleeved grey top, she smiled at Draco and joined him on the sofa, Draco smiled at her sweetly, "You look nice" he complimented.

"Thank you" she smiled. The pair began talking and laughing with each other about the most random things ever, "Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy the ultimate evil bully who taunted me for years, could be such a... sweetheart?" she asked with a jokily tone in her voice, he smiled at her and shrugged, "We're growing up Hermione, things change".

"Why don't we go down to the lake?" he asked her, "Yeah sure, let me just get my shoes on" she said as she jogged over to her room and came back out holding her shoes, she sat down on the sofa and pulled them onto her feet.

Draco stood up and grabbed his jacket, Hermione soon joined him as they walked out of the common room and down to the lake.


	7. Intimacy

**Chap7 - Intimacy**

They reached the lake and sat down on the grass, Hermione's hair blew gracefully in the wind's breeze, and Draco noticed with a faint smile.

He also noticed her body shiver a little, "Are you cold?" he asked, she looked at him with the wind still blowing her hair back lightly, "Just a little, but I'll be fine" she reassured him, but Draco wouldn't accept her answer, he took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Take it, it'll keep you warm" he offered, Hermione smiled at him with much appreciation, "Thank you... but won't you be cold?" she asked him, "I'll be fine" he answered.

Hermione pulled on his jacket and Draco noticed her well shaped breasts through her top as her arms were stretched, she brought her arms back down when the jacket was on, Draco looked down at the ground and picked at the grass.

He felt Hermione's head rest on his shoulder, "Imagine the students if they saw us now" she giggled, Draco laughed slightly, "They wouldn't be too pleased would they?" he asked already knowing the answer, Hermione noticed the enticing scent on his body, she sniffed it up slightly and closed her eyes, it smelt so sweet and gorgeous.

Hermione then realised what she was doing and leaned back up, she stared out at the lake in silence, "Can you remember the tournament in our fourth year?" she asked him, he nodded in response, "Fancy using students as the lost treasure" she said whilst lightly shaking her head, Draco smiled at her, "Krum was really keen on you wasn't he?" he asked, Hermione nodded with a small smile.

Hermione felt a warm hand stroke her cheek and as she turned her head to see, it was Draco looking at her lovingly, "Draco... what are you doing?" she asked as she slowly removed his hand, "You look stunning out here, with the wind blowing and all" he confessed.

She tried not to blush at his compliment, Draco over lapped her hand and kept it there, "You're acting strange Draco" she said a little awkwardly, "I can't help it Hermione... it's strange to even begin to explain what's going on with me lately" he told her with loving eyes, she smiled and looked away, "Well whatever it is I like it" she said truthfully.

Draco smiled and moved closer to Hermione, she stared into his eyes and noticed how captivating they were, Draco tilted his head slightly and moved in closer, Hermione watched on as he did, his pursed soft lips met hers.

He pulled away slowly and exhaled his hot breath as he smiled, Hermione stared at him in much confusion but also in delight, with his left hand he cupped the right side of her jaw as he moved in again and kissed her harder, there lips binded together and moved together...

He continued to kiss her and then surprisingy felt her lips kiss him back, he felt her lean closer and Draco took this opportunity to caress something, his hand slowly crept onto her upper thigh were he slowly massaged gently, a tiny moan escaped Hermione and it turned Draco on.

His tongue entered her mouth where it explored lustfully, "Mmm" Draco moaned as he continued to passionately kiss her, the feeling was all new to him, he never wanted to kiss a girl so much, it was always the usual prepare kiss and the hot sex after that interested Draco, but Hermione felt soft and precious to him and he longed for her to give herself up to him.

He knew now he was keen on her, even though she was a muggle born, with outstanding grades and great friends who he hated, he could not deny his feelings, he wanted her like crazy.

He moved his hand that massaged her thigh up to her waist were he rubbed gently, his lips left her lips as they trailed down to her bare neck, his lips showered her neck with soft hot kisses, Hermione lightly smiled as the kisses weakened her and Draco felt himself grow in his trouser department.

Hermione opened her eyes and realised what she was doing, "Oh my god... Draco!" she shouted softly as she pushed him off, she sat there looking frozen and startled, "What's wrong?" he asked her as his hungry lips wanted more, "This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this!" she told him, "Why not?" he asked, "You're Blaise's best friend and you're kissing me?" she asked in distress, Draco sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to my room" she said with sad eyes.

She stood up from the grass and ran back into the school and into their common room, she pulled Draco's jacket off and tossed it onto the sofa before running into her room. She sat on the end of her bed and hung her head in her hands, "Why did you kiss him?" she scolded herself, "He's Draco Malfoy for goodness sake!" she cried, "He desire nothing more but sex, wealth and power!".


	8. Confessions

**Chap8 - Confessions**

Saturday afternoon came and Hermione was telling her two best friends Harry and Ron about her upcoming date, "You're going on a date with Zabini?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded excitedly, "You're bloody mental!" Ron told her, she arched her eyebrows at Ron in response, "I know he isn't all that intellectual or good looking but he's really sweet guys" she smiled, "But he's a Slytherin, and Malfoy's best friend!" Ron re-informed her, "Yes I know that, but Draco has been really civil for the past... three weeks" she told them.

"But Zabini is a idiot" Harry told her, "Well it's only your opinion Harry" Hermione said a little bitter, "Just don't do anything stupid" Ron said with a disgusted face, "What kind of girl do you think I am?" Hermione asked a little offended, "I didn't mean it like that Mione" Ron replied, "Whatever Ronald. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go and get ready for my date tonight" she smiled smuggly before leaving.

In Hermione's room, she was looking for what to wear when she went on her date, she pulled on some navy blue denim jeans with slight tears in them, and then pulled on a red turtle neck top with long sleeves. She left her hair as it was, long and bouncy, she applied a tiny bit of blush and pulled on her shoes.

Hermione had half an hour to kill, so she went into the common room to continue reading her book, Draco walked out of his room looking ready to go somewhere, he saw Hermione sitting with her head in the book, looking really stunning.

He walked by without saying anything and left the common room, but soon rushed back inside to comfront Hermione, "You can't go on that date Hermione!" he told her, she looked up from her book and saw Draco approaching her, "Sorry?" she asked, "You can't go out with Blaise" he told her, "And why not?" she asked putting her book down.

Draco paused, was he going to confess he liked her or not?

"Well?" Hermione asked as she got up and approached him, "Are you... jealous Malfoy?" she asked, "Don't be ridiculous" he spat, "So why can I not go on my date with Blaise?" she asked, "Because... if you believe that he has been leaving you all those things then you are wrong!" he informed her.

"Then who's been doing it?" she asked a little annoyed by the mind games, Draco looked away and exhaled heavily, could he confess to her?

"Ok you know what, the letter, the flowers and petals, the dinner... I did them all" Draco confessed with a proud look upon his face, with a hint of annoyance. Hermione looked on in shock and disappointment, "What's wrong Hermione? Disappointed?" he asked feeling a bit hurt by looking at her reaction, "Erm..." she said a little unsure, "Now you know why I remained anonymous" he said turning away to take his leave.

"Draco" she said softly, Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Why?" she asked him softly, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked her, she looked at the ground and said nothing, "I've not only told you with gestures Hermione... I told you in words too, to your face!" he spat angrily, "I'm a Malfoy, so I've already shamed my father but who cares right?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione remained silent.

"I hate you Hermione" he said with a glare, she looked at him in silence with a confused expression upon her soft face, "It started out as... nothing... and now I just hate you even more, because you're making me crazy!" he snapped at her, "How am I doing that?" she asked him curiously, "You just do!" he said with rage, "You're in my head non stop, you always without fail look stunning... and you're knowledge thirst for everything interests me!".

"I thought it was obvious to you when I kissed you by the lake! Why else would I fucking do it?" he asked her, she shrugged with an upset expression, "Because I fucking like you Hermione! I like you!" he shouted with angered eyes, he was so angry with himself for letting himself fall for a girl, especially someone who was muggle born... and he hated himself for confessing it all to her.

"Hermione you're dumbest smart person I know" he sneered at her, she felt small tears escape her hazel eyes, she felt as though her heart was tied into a knot in the back of her throat, she had got so excited about this anonymous admirer and now she was to discover it was Draco Malfoy.

"Tell me, why was it ok when you thought it was Blaise?" he asked in annoyance, Hermione stared at him speechless, what could she say? She shrugged in response, "You were all smiles when you thought it was him... but now that I've told you it was me, you're not bothered!" he spat.

"I don't know!" Hermione moaned with a distressed face, "It's just... for six years you've been a bully to me... how can I look at you in any other way?" she asked him hoping for an answer, he rolled his eyes as her reply, "If that's the case Hermione... why did you kiss me?" he asked, she swallowed hard and shrugged, "I don't know... caught up in the moment I suppose".

"Well if that's how you feel... go on you're date with Blaise... he's just as bad, believe me" he sneered and stormed out of the common room. Hermione stood on the spot and started to cry, releasing all of her hurt and confused tears, she grabbed her book and ran out of the common room and passed Draco hiding her tear streaked face, headed and straight for the library.


	9. Ride to the Moon & Back

**Chap9 - Ride to the Moon & Back**

Thirty minutes later, Draco was sat on his broom above the ground in deep thought, "Why have you fallen for her? Why don't you try harder with her?" he kept asking himself in his head, he turned his broom and slowly began to fly around outside Hogwarts, he passed windows and then one window particulary caught his sight... Hermione was sat in the library near the window crying into a book.

He swooped down and floated outside the window, he stared in and felt his heart freeze... he tapped the window for her to hear. Hermione looked at the window in a fright, he lightly smiled at her and signalled for her to open the window, so she stood up after putting the book down, wiped her wet face and slowly opened the window.

Draco looked at her in silence, and then opened his mouth, "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier" he apologised sorrowfully, she looked down from him and nodded, she wiped another tear away and sniffled. A hand came visible under he face, she looked at it and then up at the offerer, "Come on" he told her, Hermione looked at him on his broom and shook her head, "I don't like flying" she told him, Draco lightly smiled, "You'll be safe on here... with me".

Hermione stood thinking about it and then saw his hand reach out even more, "Please" he begged her, she lightly smiled at his effort and then nodded for an answer. She slowly placed her soft hand in his and felt him pull her out the window, Hermione was worried in case she fell and it showed in her face.

"Hey... you're fine, I've got you, I won't let go, I promise" he smiled at her, she smiled back knowing he meant it, she then closed her eyes and he pulled her onto his broom, he felt her arms tightly grab him around his waist, her head was rested on his back as her eyes were squeezed shut.

Draco slowly floated away on his broom and smiled as he looked down at her hands clinching together, he pulled his broom up for them to go higher... he was taking her to the sky to see the moon, just as he told Blaise... but was it for the reason he wanted her to fall in love with him to show up Blaise... or was it to win her heart because he wanted it?

"Hermione" she heard his deep voice say, "Yes?" she asked hesitantly with her eyes still closed, "Open your eyes" he instructed her, Hermione slowly peaked through her eyelids and then opened them fully, Draco sighed with nerves, he'd never done something romantic that he actually meant.

Hermione stared at the huge full moon and smiled in an invisible breath of aura, "It's... so beauitful" she smiled sweetly, Draco smiled without her knowing, "I have an advantage of bringing you up here you know" he told her, Hermione looked at him worriedly, "You can't escape me" he said looking over his shoulder at her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you Hermione" he said looking back at the moon, she didn't say anything because she knew exacty what was coming, "Everyday, since I started liking you... I've been fighting myself because I didn't want to like you, I wanted to hate you so fucking much... but something always kept stopping me and it annoyed the shit out of me... I tried to hate the sight of you but I found myself staring at you for longer than usual" he sighed.

"I don't know why but I find you to be... a..." he struggled for words, "A... well-respected girl, with huge amounts of loyality and intelligence... you're unlike any other girl I've met or been with... and it attracts to me in such a way" he told her stilling looking at the moon.

"Just the way you walk is... really natural and... slender, and balletic" he lightly smiled to himself, Hermione felt her cheeks pull at her lips forming a blushed smile. "You're voice is so well mannered and soothing, I could listen to you for hours".

"You're hair is always silky and you always smell tasteful... the way you've been touching my hands and kissed my lips have been pleasing and harmonious" he said feeling quite love-struck. "You have a way with words" she smiled noticing, he lightly smiled at her comment and turned his head to see her, "You have a way with me".

"You're beautiful" he said without hesitation, Hermione looked down with a blush as she smiled, "Stop it, you're going to make me blush". "I can't help it, I can't help how I feel now, I've slipped in deeply" he said looking at her blush, she looked into his eyes and lightly smiled, "It's hard to believe though, coming from you" she said a little unsure about him.

"I understand... but it's how I feel now, you and I can't help it... I'm falling deeper and deeper for you" he smiled looking into her big hazel eyes, she smiled at him lovingly noticing she too, was falling for him. "In my eyes... you're perfect" he confessed, "I thought I was a filthy mudblood in your eyes" she said with a raised eyebrow, he lightly laughed, "I was a kid Hermione" he stated.

There were moments of silence... "How do you feel?" he asked her, "Confused really" she answered, "Well, do you feel differently about me?" he asked her hoping the answer would be a yes, she stared at him for what seemed hours before she finally answered him, "Yes".

"In what way?" he asked her nervously, he knew Hermione was the only girl in school who could reject him... "In the way that I... also like you" she admitted feeling bashful, Draco lightly laughed in shock, "Seriously?" he asked, she nodded with a smile, "Fucking yeah!" he cheered as he rubbed his hands together, the broom dipped and Hermione screamed, "Argh!" she almost fell off the broom, and luckily Draco grabbed her and laughed. "Sorry".


	10. Pumpkin Face

**Chap10 - Pumpkin Face**

**Week 4**

"So... you stole my date eh?" Blaise asked with a jokily tone as the two stood outside, "I think you'll find it was you who tried to steal MY...girlfriend" he said forcing a cringe, Blaise's jaw dropped in shock, "You're dating now?" he asked in disbelief, "Hey, whatever it takes for her to fall in love with me" Draco poined out.

Blaise nodded, "I guess so... so has she begged you to take her yet?" he asked with a naughty grin, Draco laughed and shook his head, "We've only kissed... I got to massage her thigh though" he grinned. "Sweet... what does she take like?" Blaise asked curiously as he began to eat his pumpkin pastie, Draco stared out in ponder, "She tastes like sweet strawberries" he smiled just thinking about it.

"When you do think she'll want it?" Blaise asked with a mouth full of pastie, "Whenever she wants to be fucked" Draco joked, "Not sure... she's a tough bitch no doubt" he said trying to sound as though he didn't like her, "I could have had her Saturday... but someone ruined it" Blaise laughed after swallowing his pastie, "Yeah right" Draco said as he rolled his blue eyes, "Seriously, I'd have been banging her senseless" Blaise grinned.

"She'd be moaning my name out for all Hogwarts to hear" Blaise grinned taking another bite into his pumpkin pastie, Draco arched his eyebrows with annoyance to how Blaise was going on about his girlfriend, "She wouldn't be interested in a guy like you Zabini" Draco informed him with an annoyed tone, "Oh yeah? Draco she'd have been begging me to do it again to her and again, and again! 'Oh Blaise, yes! Oh harder'!" he laughed as he imitated Hermione moaning his name out.

Draco lost his temper and shoved the pumpkin pastie into Blaise's face and then stormed off.

Draco went back to the common room which was empty, he stormed into his room and rippd off his cloak and jumper, he laid on his bed wearing his black trousers and black top, various thoughts ran through his head, could he continue the wager with Blaise or should he call it off before he hurt Hermione?

"I'd lose all respect" he told himself as he turned over and hugged his pillow, "You can't tell Hermione about the wager... and you can't call it off to Blaise...you'll lose you're reputation once Blaise opens his mouth, and you know he will, and then Hermione will find out, and she'll hate you" his inner voice told him.

Draco exhaled heavily, "Keep the wager and keep Hermione... no one will know" the inner voice cackled.

He then heard someone walk through the common room, he leaned up and stared at his door... he heard Hermione's door close, he smiled and jumped off his bed and opened his door. He walked over to Hermione's and knocked on the door, no one anwsered... "Hermione?" he asked.

He could hear whimpers and he knew then she was crying, he pushed the door open and peered inside, she sat on her bed with her head in her hands as she cried, "Hermione" he said softly, she didn't even look up at him, he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, "What's wrong?" he asked worriely.

He moved her hands away and saw the tears streaming down her face, "Hermione" he whispered, "Are you using me for sex?" she asked randomly, Draco looked at her quite astonished, "What?" he asked, "I just ran into Blaise and he told me you were only using me for sex" she cried looking at him, his eyebrows arched slightly as he felt hate for Blaise and sorrow for Hermione.

"Hermione he's lying. He's pissed because you didn't go on that date with him, because you were with me" he told her, "Well if he wasn't the one leaving all the nice gestures why is he so bothered?" she asked him as she wiped her eyes, "I think most guys know that Blaise fancies you" he said to her truthfully.

"He had pumpkin pastie bits all over his face" she giggled slightly as she sniffled and looked down, Draco laughed, "I did that to him... only because he was disrespecting you" he confessed, "It's disgusting but all Blaise wants from you is a good fuck... he was imitating you moaning his name and I lost my tempter and shoved the pastie into his face and smeered a little" he told her.

"Oh" she said, "So you're not using me for sex?" she asked nervously, "No" he smiled, "Am I getting any?" he asked sarcastically, "No, exactly" he answere for her, "Come here" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her arms wrap around him, "Don't you listen to Blaise, he's just as fucked up as me" he told her, and loved the sound of her laugh near his ear.


	11. Time, Place & Reason

**Chap11 - Time, Place & Reason**

That night, Hermione changed into her red pyjama shorts and a white pyjama top and sat at her desk writing up her homework for herbology. Draco was sat in his room writing up a letter to Blaise...

_Blaise Zabini_

_It's Draco. Why did you tell Hermione I only wanted her for sex?_

_You know that isn't true!_

_Blaise I want this bet of ours to remain SECRET!_

_Can you do that?_

Draco sent the letter with one of the schools owls, he didn't want to sit in his room all night but he knew Hermione wanted to finish her homework so he couldn't go bother. He sat in his chair tapping his foot with boredom, he looked for something to do but despreately wanted to see his beautiful girlfriend.

He left his room and walked over to Hermione's, he pushed the door open and startled Hermione who tried to cover her legs, Draco grinned at the sight of her bare smooth looking legs, "Draco what are you doing? I'm trying to finish my homework" she asked him.

"Sorry but I'm bored, I wanted to hang with you" he answered as he threw himself on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "Well alright... just let me finish this paper" she told him as she turned to begin writing again, Draco exhaled as he waited impaitently for her to finish.

Fifteen minutes later she was still writing, "Oh fucking hell Hermione, aren't you done yet?" he asked her anxiously, Hermione sighed impassioned, "Alright I'll finish it tomorrow" she said leaving the desk, she sat on her bed next to Draco who laid down, "So what is it you want to do?" she asked him.

Draco turned onto his side and grinned as he stroked her thighs, "Draco!" Hermione yelped in bewilderment, "What?" he asked with a sinful grin, Hermione tried not to smile as his hand lightly stroked her, "Ok that tickles!" she laughed slapping his hand away, he smiled at her willingly as his hands began to tickle her waist.

Hermione began to laugh insanely, he laughed with her and rolled her over so that she was on her back and he laid on top of her, he stared deep into her eyes as his hand stroked her hair gently, "You've done something to me Hermione" he smiled, "I hope it's a good thing" she graciously smiled.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her lucious lips, she kissed him back as her hands ran up his back, his other hand slowly rubbed her waist. His lips became more desirous and erotic as he kissed her harder, Hermione felt lustful and stimulated, he felt her hands harden on his back as they gripped his t-shirt, a petite moaned broke loose from Hermione's throat, and this turned Draco on so bad, she drove him crazy.

He stopped rubbing her waist and pushed his hand underneath her so he could purchase her round soft ass, Draco groaned slightly as Hermione licked his lips amorously, he slipped himself in between her legs and felt the warmth through her shorts, his erect member felt on lustful fire.

Hermione left his lips and tilted her head back, allowing him access to her neck, his lips viciously kissed her soft skin, his wet tongue slowly licked and his teeth gently bit her, "Mmm" Hermione moaned as she licked her lips, enjoying the sensual touches from Draco. He stopped kissing Hermione and leaned up, he pulled off his t-shirt and revealed his bare vigorous chest, he looked down at Hermione and smiled before leaning back down above her.

Draco kissed her lips again yet slowly and gently, he noticed Hermione trying to kiss him hard, he pulled away slightly trying to tease her of his kisses, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a sulk, causing him to laugh. He came down on her and kissed her hard, he took both of her hands and pinnedthem above her head, he left her lips as he kissed down to her neck once more, Hermione arched her back as he eyes closed, Draco saw her full breasts rise.

He didn't try to resist, he brought one of his hands down and rubbed over her breast, "Hermione" he groaned before kissing her again, she had never been touched this way before, she prized the moment... no guy had ever kissed her in such a way or touched her, she felt so turned on but knew she wasn't going to let anything else happen.

His hand trailed up beneath her top and fondled her breast that he had cupped, her nipple was erect and Draco wanted nothing more to then to lure his tongue there, he unpinned her arms and went to pull her top up, "Draco" Hermione stopped him, he looked down at her looking steamy and fiery, "Please stop" she begged him, he stared at her and said nothing, he nodded and crawled off her.

She began to sort out her hair and top whilst Draco sat on her bed with his chest rising hasty, she looked at him "I'm sorry" she apologised, "Why are you saying sorry?" he asked her, "For making you stop" she answered, "Hermione, I don't want to do anything you don't want to" he expressed.


	12. Letters & Playtime

**Chap12 - Letters & Playtime**

Draco went back to his room to sleep, he noticed an owl settled on his chair with a note in it's beak, he walked over and ripped it out, and read:

_Draco Malfoy._

_Was just making onversation with the mudblood._

_Fancy changing our bet to... who can bed her first?_

_Haha! That'd be a easy one for me._

_So, anything new? I always ask but _

_I need to see how well you're doing_

_When she walked away today_

_I noticed she had a banging ass!_

_Don't worry it's all secret mate_

Draco rolled his eyes, his best friend was such a pig... but then again, Draco was once like him, a pig. He wrote back:

_Blaise Zabini._

_As a matter of fact yes there is something new_

_I've just had Hermione underneath me_

_I kissed her viciously_

_I cupped her breast_

_I grabbed her 'banging ass'_

_And no I don't want to change our wager!_

Draco attached the letter to the owl and sent it back to Blaise. He then climbed into bed and turned off his light, he pulled off his trousers and threw them to the floor and turned over to sleep.

After ten minutes, Draco was disturbed by an owl flapping and making a rukus, Draco opened his eyes and turned over to switch the lamp on, he took the note from the bird and read:

_Draco Malfoy._

_You fucker!_

_How does she feel?_

_I bet she feels warm and soft_

_I'd love to fuck her, bet she's real_

_tight and warm inside_

_Just thinking about it gives me one big boner!_

_HAHA! YOU LUCKY FUCKER_

Draco exhaled heavily and shoved the letter to one side, he sat up as he shooed the owl and turned off his lamp, he then thought about what Blaise had said, about Hermione being tight and warm... Draco closed his eyes and thought about it, he imagined himself penetrating Hermione with his hardened member, he felt himself in reality grow in his boxers.

He hand slid down and he took himself in his hand, he continued to think of Hermione being beneath him, moaning his name and arching her back for him, a soft moan escaped Draco's throat as he swallowed hard, he thought of Hermione opening her legs to him, begging for him to take her innocence which he so wanted, he thought of her begging to be satisfied by him, revealing her body to him for his exploring.

Draco's mouth fell open as his breath quickened, another mouth escaped, "Oh Hermione" he moaned to himself, "Oh Draco" he imagined her moaning, he moaned again, he wanted her right now, he wanted to touch and taste her now, his member felt like a hot volcanco getting ready to explode, he moaned a bit more and a bit louder and then, he closed his eyes hard as he shot his seed.

His chest rised rapidly as his arm and hand weakened, he opened his eyes and looked down, "Oh fuck!" he cursed as he caught a sight of his 'mess'. He climbed out of his bed and pulled off the sheets and quilt, he opened the door with his clean hand and looked out into the common room, Hermione wasn't around, he sneaked out of his room and ran into the bathroom to wash.

He walked back into his room and cast a spell for clean sheets and re-made his bed, he climbed into the bed and laid down, he turned over with a grin and drifted off into a sleep...


	13. Forces of Zabini

**Chap13 - Forces of Zabini**

The next day dragged, Draco sat in the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle, "Give me some of you're pumpkin juice" Goyle said to Crabbe, "No!" he argued, Goyle went to snatch it but Draco rolled his eyes at them both, "Grow up".

They both stopped like two small children being told off, "Where's Blaise?" he asked them as he noticed Blaise wasn't at the Slytherin table, they both shrugged, Draco looked curious and left the table as he went in search of him.

Meanwhile...

"Hell-lo Granger" Blaise winked as he leaned against the wall as she passed, she stared at him and said nothing but contined to walk, he decided he would join her, "Upto much tonight then?" he asked her, she looked at him and replied, "Why ask?". "Well I was wondering, fancy meeting up tonight... at my dorm?" he grinned, he pulled a face of out-raged disgust, "No thanks!".

He jumped in front of her with a cheesy grin, "Oh come on Granger... it'll be fun, I promise" he winked, "NO thank you!" she said bitterly, she stormed by him leaving him with a sinful grin, he followed.

As Hermione made her way to the dungeon where her and Draco's common room was, Blaise followed her, "Will you stop following me?" she shouted as she spun around.

Blaise laughed at her and walked over, "Why? What are you going to do?" he asked her, "I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore!" she warned him, "Ooooh!" he said sarcastically, "Where are you're witnesses? I don't see any portraits, do you?" he grinned meanfully.

Hermione turned away and began to run to the common room, she heard Baise also running, yet he was after her and she feared he would catch her. Before she reached the entrance to the common room, she felt a strong grip on her arm which pulled her back, "You're not going anywhere Granger!" he cackled.

Hermione was now scared as ever, "Blaise let me go!" she struggled, "You go around day after day hiding that... sexy body of yours" he grinned as he looked at it through all her thick clothing, "You know us guys can't stand to be teased and yet you do it so well".

Hermione tried breaking free of Blaise's grip, "I don't do anything!" she shouted at him, "Oh but you do Granger! The little things count you know... like the natural curved walk you do, the way you're breasts just bounce when you walk, the way you flick her hair in class and the way you smile" he grinned lustfully.

Hermione felt sick to the pit of her stomach, "Please just let me go!" she begged him as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Why? Why should I let Draco get all the fun? I wanna grab some parts too you know" he told her with a mean look upon his face.

"No!" Hermione cried as she struggled to break loose, Blaise cornered her in the dungeons and tried to kiss her, "NO!" Hermione screamed trying to push him away, "Granger!" he shouted as he threw her against the wall behind her, injurying her back.

Hermione whimpered in pain and fear, Blaise attempted to kiss her again and succeeded, his lips forced against her although she was trying to cry and scream at him, she felt one of his hands grab her breast, causing Hermione to squeal through her lips as her tears ran faster out of her eyes.

Blaise stopped kissing her, "Oh yeah" he laughed then kissing her again, Hermione broke free of his grip and tried pushing him to the ground, Blaise fell backwards to the ground but soon grabbed her again as she tried to run away, he had a hold of her ankle causing her to fall on to her front.

"No! Please Blaise! No!" she cried with mercy, Blaise pulled her slightly and crawled over her, Hermione screamed and kicked but no one was around to hear, Blaise covered her mouth and grinned at her, "Why is it, you haven't given yourself away yet?" he asked with an evil look into his eyes, Hermione couldn't answer due to the fact his hand had her mouth sealed, with the other hand he pushed her legs apart, Hermione's eyes wided as she tried to scream.

Blaise became angered by her noise and banged her head on the floor a little voilently, causing her to shut up and possibly not react to him or his actions, he kept a close eye on her as she closed her heads and moaned at the pain in her head, his hand slid up her leg underneath her skirt, "No" Hermione groaned quietly as her head throbbed.

Blaise grinned, "Someone's rather warm aren't they?"...

As Blaise went to move her knickers, he heard rapid footsteps and shouting, "What the fuck?" Draco shouted with rage in his face, Blaise jumped off Hermione, who remained laying down. Draco ran over and grabbed Blaise by his black jumper, "What the fuck are you doing!" he shouted in his face, "Nothing man!" Blaise lied.

"You fucking liar!" Draco shouted as he shoved Blaise against the wall, "She invited me down here!" Blaise lied again, Draco looked down at Hermione, she began to pick herself up from the ground and get her balance, she looked at Draco and Blaise and felt her stomach curl up, she ran into the common room to be sick.

"She invited me man! I asked her where you were and she said follow me so I did! She was all over me and I wasn't gonna resist!" Blaise said trying to look truthful, Draco stared at him and glared, "She wouldn't!" Draco said a little unsure.

"Dude... why do you think she was happy when she thought I was the one who liked her?" he asked Draco, who let his jumper go. Blaise stood up and straightened his jumper, Draco stared at him in wonder, "Look, did you see her scream or struggle?" Blaise asked Draco, who slowly shook his head in response, "Exactly because she wanted it" Blaise lied to his friend.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe her!" Draco spat, "Believe it man, you've turned her into a whore" Blaise said, "Man, let's have a party here tomorrow night, get you're mind off her" Blaise suggested, Draco who was far too angry agreed, "Yeah, make sure everyone comes" he said before watching Blaise leave.

Draco braced himself as he entered the common room, Hermione sat on the sofa crying into her heads.


	14. Confrontation & The Party

**Chap14 - Confrontation & The Party**

"I am so damn disgusted with you Hermione Granger!" Draco spat, she looked up at him in bewilderment, "What?" she asked him, "How could you invite Blaise down here? How could you throw yourself at him?" he shouted with fury.

Hermione started to cry again knowing Draco thought it was her fault, "Don't start crying out of guilt now Hermione, it's too late for that!" he spat feeling his heart tear apart, Hermione couldn't answer him, she felt cold and her head still hurt.

"Why would you do it Hermione?" he asked her angrily, "Why would you almost let Blaise have you?" he asked a little upset, she lookd over at him and wiped her face, "You think I wanted this?" she asked him, Draco stared at her and said nothing, "You're pathetic!" she screamed at him with anger.

"How dare you even assume I wanted Blaise! That perverted dimwit tried to rape me!" she sobbed looking away from him, Draco's jaw dropped, "What the fuck Hermione?" he shouted, "Blaise might be perverted but he wouldn't actually do something that degrading!" Draco said defending his lying friend.

"That shows how much you know him then!" she spat, the tears were never ending as they raced down her face, "I can't even look at you! Don't you ever tell me that my best friend tried to rape someone!" he shouted, "And 'if' it was rape Hermione, why weren't you struggling huh? Why weren't you screaming?" he asked curiously, "I was! But he banged my head against the floor and I blacked out nearly!" she cried, Draco shook his head in disgust.

"Now you're trying to say he's abusive as well as a sexual rapist?" he asked with anger in his eyes, Hermione didn't answer but continued to cry, "You low down bitch!" he shouted at her, "No wonder why you were so happy when you thought it was Blaise who left you the flowers and shit...it's adding up Hermione! Don't play innocent with me!" he shouted, "Stop shouting at me Draco!" she screamed at him.

"What do you expect? I just caught you with my best friend!" he said with a dimwitted facial expression, "If you don't believe me then you can just forget everything that's happened between us, because I refuse to be with you if you're going to continue seeing him!" she told him with hurt in her eyes, "Fine! Consider us over!" Draco spat at he looked at her careless, "Fine!" she shouted as she cried even more.

"Pathetic mudblood" he muttered as he turned to walk to his room, "Oh I'm mudblood again am I?" she asked him as she heard, "Yeah you are, you're a lying cheating mudblood!" he spat horribly, Hermione hung her head in her hands and sobbed, "Cry it out, I don't care... you brought this on yourself!" he told her before exiting into his room.

That night, Hermione laid in her bed staring at the wall, her eyes were red raw and her face was tear streaked, she had not spoken to Draco since their break up, she couldn't believe he thought she wanted Blaise to have her, when it was obvious that Blaise was trying to rape her and then denied it so that Draco believed him and not Hermione.

She could hear Draco talking to someone, "I want it tonight, I need my moods up-spirited" he said to someone, "Let me go fetch everyone mate" she heard Blaise's voice say, she didn't know what they meant but within thirty minutes she heard a crowd of people come in cheering and then loud music came on.

Hermione climbed out of her bed and pulled on her jeans, she looked at her face in the mirror and rubbed it viciously so she looked normal per say, she opened her door slightly and peaked outside, there was a bunch of students dancing, drinking and laughing and it seemed to be a party, she opened the door wider and noticed Draco drinking away with Blaise with a few girls around them cheering.

She stepped outside and stared at him, feeling hurt, he wasn't at all bothered about their break up, he just wanted to drink and party, he caught Hermione's glance and soon enough looked away without any face expression.

The students all began to sing to the song playing "Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked!" they all sang as they all got wild, Pansy Parkinson was stuck to Draco's waist the entire time, Hermione was hurt by what she saw next, Draco had his arm around her neck as his mouth lustfuly binded with hers, Hermione backed away and ran into her room and slammed the door shut, Draco noticed and stopped the kiss, he smiled to himself and joined in with the other students, he started to jump and sing.


	15. Drunk Zabini

**Chap15- Drunk Zabini**

**This is a small chapter... sorry!**

Blaise and Draco sat on the sofa both wasted out of their heads, Pansy was on the single sofa passed out, a few more students were still dancing and drinking whilst the rest had returned to their dormitories, "Busy day" Draco giggled like a drunken bum.

"Tell me about it" Blaise grinned as he took another swag of his drink, "Look at Pansy..." Draco pointed, "She wouldn't leave me alone tonight, constantly frenching me" he smiled pleasingly, "I got a feel of Luna Lovegood" Blaise grinned as he held two fingers up, Draco looked at him in amazment, "You got a bit of Luna?" he asked, Blaise nodded proudly "She got a bit of me too".

Draco grinned and leaned back as he closed his eyes, "Could have had some of Hermione today too" Blaise slurred, "Yeah well you didn't" Draco said in annoyance, "Only because you showed up fucker" Blaise laughed drunkily as he playfully punched Draco's arm, who stared at his drunk friend unhappily.

"Thank god I did show up I say" Draco muttered, "I couldn't resist her anymore man... I had to get something from her" Blaise admitted unknowingly, Draco looked at him in wonder, "What do you mean?". "I mean as in, I had to corner the bitch for my pleasings" Blaise giggled, "I tell you man, I got my fair share of gropes here and there".

Draco stared at his best friend in utter disgust, "Did you try to rape Hermione?" he asked, "I wouldn't call it rape, I just tried to liberate her" Blaise said as he took another swag from his bottle, Draco stood up and looked at the drunken pervert, "What the fuck is wrong with you Zabini?" Draco asked him angrily, Blaise tried to look at Draco but was far too drunk.

"You never sexually assult a girl! God man, you'd really sink that low?" Draco asked in fury, "Hey! Someone had to do it or later, and I would have!" he slurred pointing at Draco, Draco slapped his hand away and shouted, "You made me leave Hermione Blaise!" he shouted.

"Oh cry me a river Malfoy" Blaise laughed, Draco lost his temper and punched him in the face, Blaise cried in agony, "I think you broke my nose!" he said as his hand covered his nose, "Get out you fucking dimwit!" Draco cursed as he dragged Blaise up from the sofa and tossed him out, "You lot, get out now! Parties over!" Draco told them in annoyance.

Everyone left and then there was only Pansy who woke up slowly, "Pansy, come on, time to go" Draco told her as he lifted her up, her lips met his cheek and she smiled as she pulled them away, "Can't I stay here with you?" she flirted, "No, I need to be alone if you don't mind" he told her as he wasn't in the mood, "Ok Draco... see you tomorrow" she told him and then made her exit.

-----------------------

More chapters will be up soon!


	16. A Malfoy's Apology

**Chap16 - A Malfoy's Apology**

**Thanks for you're reviews everyone. Glad you like it so far and also thanks for the grammer check :) writing that way will be much easier for when the characters talk.**

Draco threw himself onto the sofa in distress.

"What have I done?" Draco asked himself as his head rested in his palms.

"I should've known Hermione wouldn't lie about something as ghastly as that" he scolded himself.

"How am I going to confront her now?" he asked himself with a gut filled of worry and angst.

He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, he paced the common room, passing Hermione's door as he went...

"All I have to do is apologize and admitt I was wrong..." he thought.

But then something horrid entered his mind, he remembered that he had intentionally kissed Pansy Parkinson right in front of Hermione, and he watched her run away in anguish.

"Draco you fucking loathsome prick!" he cursed himself as he punched the wall, he winced in pain as he held his fist and rubbed. Hermione was crying in her room when she heard Draco wince in pain, she dried her eyes and walked over to her door slowlyin her grey pyjama trousers and matching top.

Hermione slowly opened her door and saw Draco with his back to her, rubbing his throbbing fist.

"Serves you right" she said lowly.

He turned around and saw her standing with her arms folded, her eyes were red from all the crying she had done and her hair was messy. He did this, he put her through so much in just one night, he knew it... he felt crushed at the sight of her.

"Hermione... I'm so sorry" he apologised as his eyes sadden.

"Who cares?" she asked stubbornly, even though she did care.

"Please don't be like that" he begged her.

"Why not?" she sarcastically laughed.

"You sucked Pansy's face off deliberately in front of me! Why?" she asked.

Draco shrugged as he struggled to find his words, he stared into her eyes and could tell how pissed off she was, not to mention torn.

"Well?" she asked impaitently.

"Because I thought you put the moves on Blaise!" he told her a little distressed.

Hermione tried not to think of what Blaise had tried to do to her earlier, she looked away from Draco as she felt her eyes fill with water.

"I know it wasn't you though" he told her softly.

"Blaise was drunk and he confessed to... trying to rape you" Draco said with sadness.

Hermione sarcastically chuckled as her tears fell slowly, he looked down at the ground as he felt like a complete prick for not believeing her in the first place.

"You really are something Malfoy" she cried giving him a disgusted look.

"Please don't call me that" he begged her.

"Why not? You are a Malfoy aren't you? The proud 'pureblood' family who think they are better than everybody else!" she spat at him.

He couldn't look at her.

"The family who whorship Lord Voldermort! The horrid family who have been bullies for years and wanted nothing more then wealth and power!" she cruelly spat.

"My father might be what you're describing but my mother is not, so keep you're damn assumptions to yourself!" Draco shouted out in rage.

Hermione stood on the spot as her tears remained to fall.

"Three times Draco" she told him randomly.

"What?" he asked her in confusion and annoyance.

"Three times you've made me cry today" she told him again.

"I told you I was sorry" he told her with sad eyes.

"Well... it's not good enough" she told him with an emotionless face.


	17. Seperate Ways

**Chap17 - Seperate Ways**

"What do you want me to do Hermione?" he asked her in worry.

She shrugged at his question, her face looked away from him as her head told her what do to... her tears fell even more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her worriedly.

"That... perhaps it's best we just... call it off" she cried.

His eyes widened at her words, he shook his head at her as he felt his heart slowly rip like a piece of paper.

"No Hermione" he told her fighting back his tears.

"I want to" she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't think you do" he told her as he approached her.

She backed away from him and cried more, she exhaled heavily and placed her hand upon the golden door nob.

"We're not right for each other... I can't keep crying like this, it's just not healthy" she said wiping her eyes.

Draco's bottom lip trembled and he blinked away the upcoming tears, he couldn't cry in front of her, he wouldn't. He didn't want her to see him weaken in front of her, he had been made to hide his emotions and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"But Hermione, I said I was sorry, I know Blaise did it now... and as for Pansy, I don't even like her!" he protested.

She shook her head.

"I don't care. You still kissed her just to hurt me" she said holding her tears back.

"If I could take it back, I would!" he told her sorrowfully.

"Well you can't... we're over Draco" she told him as she pushed her door open.

She remained facing him as she backed away slowly into her bedroom, his eyes would not leave her eyes, what could he do? She wanted to break up and he didn't know what else to do or say...

Hermione's door closed and she was out of sight, he could no longer see her or hear her. He exhaled heavily as he felt a single tear fall from his eye, he wiped it away quickly and slowly walked over to the sofa. He sat down and hung his head in his hands, his fingers slid through his blonde hair and he lifted his head back up.

He leaned back on the sofa and wished he had never accussed Hermione, or kissed Pansy.

"You complete fuck up" his inner voice told him.

"All you ever do is fuck up your life, either you or Lucius... you've lost you're best friend and you've lost dear Hermione... fuck up!" his inner voice mocked.

Draco, filled with out-rage at his inner voice, kicked the coffee table over and felt more tears fall from his eyes. He wiped them and joggd into his room, slamming the door behind him... the tears ran out of his eyes as he cried. He leaned against his door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, whimpers escaped his mouth as the tears fell from his face.

He had to be a smart ass and kiss Pansy didn't he? Well he was Draco Malfoy, the stubborn evil student with a cocky attitude. He hated himself, for years he had been making her cry and he had enjoyed it, but now he was making her cry out of heartache and he loathed himself for it, because he was also getting a taste of heartache and hated that she also felt this way.

In Hermione's room, she sobbed into her hands, she didn't want to leave Draco but the memory of him looking at her as he kissed Pansy haunted her. She knew she wanted to be with him now, lying in his strong arms like she usually did, as he gently stroked her brown soft hair causing her to slightly doze off.

She cried at the happy thought, she wouldn't be in his arms again and she hated it. Throughout the time of knowing Draco, she had never noticed his appealing features, like the way he grins or how he laughs, she never noticed these things because he was always so cruel to her... she also never noticed how handsome he could look, in and out of his school uniform, she knew now why so many girls adored him.

They were the same reasons she adored him, his handsome smile, his shiney blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, his humorous laugh and gentle touch... he really was a different person with Hermione, he was always respectful and soft with her, he listened to her problems and cheered her up when she felt down, apart from the Blaise incident. She needed Draco, she **loved **him.


	18. Awkward Times

**Chap18 - Awkward Times**

**Week 5**

The following week was hard, long and dull. Hermione would notice Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, looking miserale as he didn't partake in any of the other students conversations or jokes. He would notice Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron not talking to either of them, she would just stare away with a depressed expression.

Hermione entered the common room with her books cluntched in his arms, her lips was frowned as she walked over to her room. A sudden noise stopped her from opening her door, another door was opened and a figure came out, Draco exited his room and came into the common room.

Hermione looked over and felt her heart being shread, he looked over at her and he too felt the same, he walked by and stopped as he forged a smile.

"You okay Hermione?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly as she looked at at her feet, he looked down awkwardly and exhaled. He wasn't sure on what to say to her, so he turned and slowly left the common room, she stared on in pain, she hated herself for not having a tiny bit of courage to confront him of her feelings.

**Week 6**

The following week was much worse, Harry and Ron had noticed her behaviour, she lacked her interest in classes and she hardly spoke anymore.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked her as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

She looked up from her book.

"Yes" she lied.

"You haven't spoken much lately, are you ill?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine" she lied again.

"You same fourth in Professor Sprout's Herbology project though" Ron informed her.

"I do know Ronald!" she spat at him.

Harry stared at Ron in shock, they both knew something was wrong with her, but what exactly is what they did not know. Only she knew that she was in agony, heartache over Malfoy.

"Hermione... if you need to talk to anyone, well... we're here for you" Harry said softly.

Hermione slammed her book shut causing a scene.

"I said I was fine!" she almost shouted.

With that, she stood up and stormed out of the great hall, leaving Harry and Ron to stare on in confusion.

"Bloody women" Ron commented.

Hermione walked down the school halls as she felt her tears build up, but she told herself to be brave and hold them back. She walked further down the hall when she noticed a group of Slytherin's walking up, in front of the group was the blonde haired boy she was in pain over, Draco.

She put her head down as they got closer, but only a few metres away she slowly looked up again and saw Draco staring at her, their eyes connected as they approached each other, time stopped for them both, it seemed to be going in slow motion as the two passed each other.

The connection broke when Hermione put her head back down and hurried away, Draco looked over his shoulder and watched her walk away, he had never felt so strongly about a girl before, why was Hermione different?

As he continued to walk with his fellow household students, he thought of Hermione and why he was so tormented by her face, he knew it was because she was so innocent, really intelligent, pure at heart, extremely polite and so beautiful, she was one of a kind at Hogwarts.

"Come on Drake!" one of the students said as they walked outside.

"Yes Drakie" a girl's voice said as she slipped her hand into his.

Draco looked down at their hands which held together, he then looked up at the girl whose hand it belonged to, it was Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at him and flicked her black hair, he stared at her in disappointment, he wanted Hermione to be holding his hand, not Pansy, he could barely stand her as it is.

Draco pulled his hand free and walked away from the group, who looked on in wonder.

"Draco!" Pansy cried out in worry.

But he kept on walking without responding to Pansy's cry, he couldn't care less if Pansy ran to her room and cried, because he knew she wouldn't be crying out of heartache, she'd be crying out of rejection. Not like Hermione, she was being eaten away by the pain, her grades were slipping, she woke up with headaches due to all her crying and she barely spoke to anyone because she wanted to be alone.


	19. Love Said No

**Chap19 - Love Said No**

**Week 7**

Hermione laid in her bed Saturday afternoon, she couldn't stand herself for being so miserable over a boy, she vowed she wouldn't slip so easily again if this was going to be the result. She turned over as she hugged her pillow, she caught a sight of the old corkboard, the letter he had sent her which was written in invisible ink was still pinned up.

She dragged herself out of the bed and slowly walked over, she unpinned the letter and walked back over to her bed and back down as she read it again... her smile was reborn. Those words came from Draco and they were about her, her heart melted and yet at the same time, cried out in pain.

She held the letter against her heart as yet again tears produced in her eyes, she freely let them fall as she missed Draco and despreately wanted him back.

"Hermione stop crying" her inner voice told her.

"It's one boy, one boy who you've hated from day one of the first year, he's a bully... let him go" it told her.

Hermione however, disagreed with her inner voice.

"He's not a bully, he's misunderstood" she said aloud.

"He's a bully!" it argued.

"He's slept with nearly half the girls in Hogwarts, he only wants power, he's going to crumble you for his own amusement!"

"He's everything" she cried to herself as she refused to listen to her conscience.

In Draco's room, he sat on his bed with his back on the backboard, he was playing some of his music as he tried to vanish Hermione from his mind.

His headphones were in and his eyes were cosed, foot tapped to the beat of the music... the song ended, and the new one played, one which brought Hermione back to mind, 'And Love Said No'.

Draco sang the words quietly as he wasn't the best singer.

"Kill-l-l-l-l me, I begged and love said no... leave-e-e-e me, for dead and let me go" he remained tapping his foot.

With his headphones on full blast, he didn't realise he was singing alot louder as he got into the song, relating it to himself.

"Kill-l-l me, I cried and love said no... kill-l-l me, I cried and love said no!" he sang.

Hermione who was sat in her room, could hear the... 'singing', she became curious and left her room, she heard it coming from behind Draco's door. She slowly crept over and listened through the door.

""Kill-l-l-l-l me, I begged and love said no... leave-e-e-e me, for dead and let me go, kill-l-l me, I cried and love said no!" he continued.

Hermione stopped intentionally listening and sighed heavily. She wondered if he was singing it because he still wanted to be with her and yet couldn't, or was it just because he liked the song and wanted to sing?

She soon left his door and went into her bedroom to get ready, after that, she decided she would go see Harry and make an effort and actually talk for longer than five seconds.

Draco pulled out his headphones and sighed, he couldn't get Hermione out of his head, nothing helped getting her out of his head, she had posioned him as far as he was concerned.

He climbed off his bed and walked out of his room, he looked over at Hermione's door and inhaled.

"You can do this" he told himself.

He walked over and knocked on.

"Hermione... it's me" he said nervously.

There was no answer... obviously.

"I hate this Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you" he said through the door.

His head leaned on the doorframe as he continued.

"I miss you" he said lovingly.

Still, no answer.

"I'm crazy about you Hermione Granger... please open the door" he begged her.

Again, still no answer.

"Hermione please... I can't bare it any longer... I feel like I can't breathe without you... I love you" he truthfully said.

The door remained closed and 'Hermione' did not speak.

Draco leaned up from the doorframe as he felt rejected, he hung his head in shame and slowly walked away from her door. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door slowly...

"She doesn't love you!" his conscience taunted.

Draco believed his conscience and felt the tears well up, they slowly fell from him eyes, one by one leaving streaks and falling him his face. He stood at the mirror and wiped his face from the wet tears, he didn't know what to do anymore... Hermione never replied to him... he knew now she really didn't want to be with him.

Draco's face frowned as the tears poured out, he whimpered in agony as he sobbed his eyes dry.

"The first _ever _girl I love, and I lose her... why do I always have to fuck things up?" he cried loudly to himself.

He caught a sight of a razor and stared at it in deep thought... he picked it up slowly and stared at himself in the mirror... he pressed the razor against his wrist and bracefully pulled rapidly.

The stinging sensation kicked in and Draco fell backwards onto the wall in bewilderment, he stared down at his wrist and noticed he'd took a chunk out of his wrist and noticed the blood kept coming out.

Draco grabbed the white towel and threw it onto his wrist.

He cried even more as he slid down the wall, the towel sucked in the blood and Draco felt himself lose conscious...

-----------------------------------------

More chaps soon!

And Love Said No - HIM


	20. Sight of an Angel

**Chap20 - Sight of an Angel**

**I love you reviewers lol. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. And yes I'm afraid I mistook you're (.devioustricks.) grammer help... wrongly eek . I've already written a few chapters so when I next update more, I'll keep the thoughts/doings in one sentence. Thanks again.**

"Draco!" he heard a girls voice call out.

"Draco, wake up!" he heard it again.

His blurred eyes opened slowly and he saw a figure looking down on him, it was Hermione.

"What have you done?" she asked worriedly.

She held the towel down on his wrist to stop the bleeding, her frantic movements and heavy breathing woke Draco up fully. He cleared his throat as he regained conscious.

"Hermione" he smiled as he stroked her hair with his healthy hand.

Hermione looked at Draco in relief that he was alive.

"Draco! You worried me sick! You're so stupid you know that!" she cried in happiness that he was alive.

He lightly smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Wait here, I'm going to fetch Madam Pomfrey" she told him, before running out for help.

Minutes later, Hermione returned along with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, who carried Draco to the hospital wing on the first floor. Madam Pomfrey treated Draco and suggested to Hermione that he get his rest. Hermione nodded and slowly left Draco's bedside and returned to the common room.

Hours later, Hermione laid in her bed trying to sleep but she just couldn't, her love had just tried to kill himself in their bathroom. Hermione turned over and looked at her bedside clock, it displayed 1:42am exact. She leaned up from her bed and kicked her feet out of the covers as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione, who wore black pyjama long bottoms and a baggy white t-shirt pulled on her red thin jacket and picked up her wand, she left her bedroom and walked out of the common room. Outside the common room, Hermione cast the lumos spell on her wand for some light.

She walked through the dungeons until she was on the first floor where Draco was, she discreetly crept along the halls until she reached the hospital wing. Madam Ponfrey wasn't inside luckily, so Hermione walked inside and saw Draco laying in bed asleep, she lightly smiled to see him sleep peacefully.

"Nox" she cast for the light to go out.

"Draco" she whispered softly.

Her hands stroked his soft blonde hair, as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. She smiled at him. He looked up at her feeling drowsy but still happy she was with him.

"Hi" she whispered with a happy smile.

He lightly smiled back, and looked down at his wrist which had been bandaged up.

"Draco, why did you do it? Did you really want me to find you dead?" she asked him eagerly.

"You scared the crap out of me!" her face looked sad.

He stared at her face.

"I don't know Hermione... I felt like shit, I came to your door for pete's sake, and I told you I loved you" he said regretfully.

Hermione quietly gasped, Draco loved her and it shot her up onto the moon.

"But you said nothing to me... I've never told a girl I loved her before" he told her.

"Draco... you never told me... you loved me" she said with a smile.

"Yes I did, earlier today, I stood outside your door and told you because you wouldn't open it" he 'reminded' her.

She chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't even in my room earlier, I was with Harry" she told him.

Draco looked at her in wonderment, he couldn't believe he got upset over nothing and slit himself as a result. Draco looked away from Hermione and exhaled heavily, he now felt really red faced because his actions were all for the wrong reasons.

"Well I feel like a fucking ass" he complained as he stared at the ceiling.

"So, you apparently told me, that you... loved me?" she asked with a smile.

Draco's cheeks turned red as he tried to avoid looking at her.

"I might have mentioned it" he replied lowly.

"Draco" she said in a whisper.

He looked at her darling face and waited for her to continue.

"These past weeks have been... dreadful. I've had so many headaches it's unbelieveable" she sighed at she lookedat him.

"I've cried more than a hundred tears, I've lost marks during class and I've lost six pounds in weight... and it's all because, I've been hurting without you Draco, and I've been too much of a coward to tell you" she sighed sadly.

"I just wanna say, I love you too"

A single tear fell from her eye and she frantically wiped it away, Draco however, was beyond upset, he couldn't have been more thrilled by her words.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her hopfully.

She nodded as another tear fell.

"Don't ever scare me again" she cried.


	21. Share My Bed

**Chap21 - Share My Bed**

**Small chapter - sorry**

Draco leaned up from his hospital bed and took Hermione's hand, he watched her cry softly and hated himself for hurting her this way, he knew he chose the wrong choice by cutting himself, but he was also thankful because he got to hear Hermione say she loved him.

"I promise Hermione" he lightly smiled.

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes dry.

"What is it with you and tears?" he laughed.

She lightly smiled and shrugged. Draco scooted over and pulled the covers back, Hermione watched him.

"Come here" he said softly, indicating her to join him.

She lightly smiled as took off her red jacket and climbed into the bed and laid down next to Draco, who also laid down and wrapped his arm around her. Hermione felt happy again, she was laying in his arms again, just like what she always wanted, he leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Hermione" he said, waiting for her response.

"Yes?" she asked him as she closed her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about the night we broke up" he said sorrowfully.

Her eyes opened from his comment, she didn't want to think of Blaise forcing himself onto her, and she definitely didn't want to think about the Pansy situation.

"Please don't talk about it Draco" she begged him.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am" he told her.

"I believe you" she said closing her eyes again.

"I love you Hermione" he told her softly.

She smiled at his comment.

"I love you too"

They both soon fell asleep together, with Draco's arm wrapped around her warm slender body. For the first time in a few weeks, Hermione fell asleep with a faint smile, with no tear streaks or throbbing headaches, she felt whole again.

In the morning, the two students were both disturbed by a woman clearing her throat, Hermione opened her eyes quickly as Draco didn't bother with them and tried to remain sleeping.

"Professor McGonagall" Hermione said worriedly as she climbed out of the bed.

"Can I ask why you are in Mr Malfoy's bed at this hour?" McGonagall asked with her hand held her wrist down near her stomach.

"Oh, I came to see if Draco felt any better and... I guess I fell asleep" Hermione replied awkwardly.

"You know the school rules do not allow students of different gender to share beds" McGonagall told Hermione with a strict voice.

"Yes professor" Hermione said with her head down.

"Return to you're dorm immediately" McGongagall instructed her.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco with his eyes closed, she looked away and left the hospital wing, and returned to the common room.


	22. Reunited

**Chap22 - Reunited**

After classes the following day, Hermione sat in the common room finishing off her charms homework. The door which slid open when a figure walked into, Hermione looked up and her smile grew, it was Draco, he had been released from the hospital wing.

Hermione ran up to him and threw herself at him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, he fell back almost and smiled as he embraced Hermione gently. They both pulled away and their smiles remained, he leaned down and kissed her without saying a word, he had not felt her lips on his for a long time, and to Draco he had waited enough.

"I've missed that" Hemione smiled as she pulled away.

"Me too" he smiled.

"I've been put under a watch programme" he snorted.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He walked by her and sat himself on the sofa, Hemione soon joined him as he continued.

"Because of my 'cry for attention' someone has to watch me for an entire week" he told her.

"Oh right... who?" she asked.

He grinned.

"You"

"Me? Says who?" she asked surprisingly.

"Well, McGonagall said you should watch me due to you're concern by checking up on me last night" he smiled.

"If only she knew what trouble she has just put me in" Hermione grinned.

Draco smiled and grabbed Hermione as he kissed her lips passionately, she smiled happily throughout the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and held what was her's once again. They broke free of each other and Draco stared at her lovingly in the eyes.

"I've never known a girl more beautiful than you" he told her.

She blushed at his comment.

"I've never known a guy more handsome or as interesting as you" she smiled.

"That's true" he grinned.

"Or as vein as you" she mocked.

He laughed at her joke, and kissed her lips once again.

"So, Hermione Granger has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy" he grinned at the unexpected situation.

"I have, and I don't regret it at all" she smiled as she kissed his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hermione" he told her beaking loose from her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Us... I wouldn't have it any other way, I've never felt this happy before, you've made me feel things that nobody else could... I'm nothing without you, these past weeks have proven it" he told her lovingly.

Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and exhaled in a loved-up way.

"I'm so happy we're together again"


	23. You Owe Me

**Chap23 - You Owe Me**

Days later, Draco sat in the great hall when he noticed Blaise walk in, Draco decided he would ignore Blaise but then remembered their little wager... Blaise now owed him 100 galleons.

Draco walked over to his old friend and looked him deep in the face.

"You owe me 100 galleons" he informed him.

Blaise looked Draco in the face and snorted.

"Fuck off man, I owe you fuck all"

"Well, Hermione told me she loved me... twice" Draco smuggly smiled.

"Am I suppose to take you're fucking word then you dishonest git?" Blaise asked stubbornly.

"You're someone to talk about dishonesty!" Draco glared.

"When I see proof, you'll get you're dirty money!" Blaise told him, as he barged by.

Draco turned around and grabbed Blaise by his jumper.

"You want proof? Follow me and you'll get you're proof!" Draco told him as he let go.

He walked out of the great hall, leaving Blaise to slowly follow. He followed Draco to professor Dumbledore's office, Draco stood outside and said the password.

"Acid pops"

The door opened and Draco walked inside, followed by Blaise.

"Great, Dumledore isn't here" Draco said as he took his wand out.

He walked over to the pensieve and used his wand to show Blaise the memory of Hermione, admitting her love for him. Blaise looked into the pensieve and saw Hermione, telling Draco at his hospital bed that she loved him, and again laying in his arms.

The image vanised.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Draco asked.

"Meet me in the Slytherin common room tomorrow night, you'll get your money" Blaise said stubbornly, he then barged out of the room leaving Draco to grin with glee, he won the bet and although he was happy about it, he also felt terrible for Hermione. If she ever found out about the wager, she'd hate him and would most likely doubt his love for her.

The next night, Draco sat with his love Hermione in their common room, she was as per usual reading a book, and even Draco attempted to read one but was easily bored after ten minutes. Draco closed the boring book and placed it down on the table, Hermione's eyes remained on the old pages of her book.

"I think I'll go meet some friends" Draco told her, as he stood up from the sofa and pulled on his black cloak. Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Draco.

"Oh...okay" she said quietly, feeling disappointed that Draco did not want to stay with her and read. He smiled as he leaned down and stroked her chin with his thumb, and then kissing her soft lips.

"I promise to not be long" he smiled, and then took his leave.

Draco confidently walked through the dungeons until he got to the Slytherin common room, he spoke the password and entered, to see the Slytherin's sitting around talking and doing there activities.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed with glee, she got up from her chair where she sat and ran to Draco, and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you'd come back" she grinned as her arms fell from being wrapped around him, he forged a smile although he wanted to cringe.

"Where is Zabini?" he asked her as he walked away from her.

"He's in his dorm... and, speaking of dorms... do you fancy coming up to mine?" she asked him with a flirtatious grin, she approached him confidently and her hands played with his Slytherin tie, he looked at her with a loathing face, his hands moved hers off his tie as he replied.

"Thanks, but no thanks... now go get me Zabini".

"Fuck sake Draco, you've changed and I don't like it" Pansy said in annoyance because of Draco's constant rejection towards her, he stared at her and laughed because he thought she was being pathetically stubborn.

"Tough shit, its what it is Pansy" he smirked at her and then turned his back on her as he continued to wait for Blaise. Pansy who was angered, approached Draco and grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her, her face was filled with rage out of rejection.

"What's wrong with you lately? Usually when I invite you up to my dorm, you never gave it a second thought... you'd make love to me always without hestitation!" she spat, Draco's eyebrows rasied as he mockingly laughed at her again, he shook his head in amusement.

"Made love to you? Pansy you were just a fuck, nothing more, nothing less" he admitted to her with a cold face, Pansy took in his cold words and shook her head at him.

"You're foul Draco" she cried before running off to her dorm to cry, Draco shrugged it off and waited for Blaise... who soon made his entrance.

"Zabini" Draco glared, Blaise walked over to him with an impassive face and handed him a bag of galleons.

"100 Galleons... just as promised" he glared. He looked at the other students who stared on, "Return to you're dorms!" he spat at them, a few followed his instruction whilst the odd few ignored him. "Can we not have fucking privacy?" he asked stubbornly, the remaining students then left.

He turned to Draco and exhaled heavily.

"So... you fucked her then?" he asked with a disgusted face, Draco glared at his old friend and despreately wanted to use an uforgiveable curse upon him, but he clearly knew better then that.

"Even though it's none of you're fucking business... no" Draco replied with his annoyed expression. "And why you're looking at me with a disgusted face I don't know, you're the one who tried to fucking rape her!" Draco spat in fury.

Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, I did... too bad you ruined it for me, wouldn't you agree?" he grinned smuggly. Draco gritted his teeth in anger, at Blaise.

"You ever touch Hermione, I promise you I will... I **will **end you Zabini" Draco warned.


	24. A Fair Exchange

**Chap24 - A Fair Exchange**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

The next day, after Draco had recieved his 'well-earned' money, he skipped his classes without Hermione knowing and flew to Hogsmeade on his broom. He walked around the shops for hours, still undecided about what to buy... and then it twinkled catching his eyes attention, the curious pureblood walked over to the shop window and stared down at the sparkling necklace which had caught his eye, there was only one necklace on display.

He walked into the shop and spoke to the shopkeeper.

"Can I see that necklace in the window?" he asked, the shopkeeper nodded and went to fetch it. Draco waited paitently - the shopkeeper soon returned holding the necklace in his hand, he placed it into Draco's hands so he could get a closer look, the silver lace hung from his hand as he stared at the attached silver cage, which held inside a sparkling diamond, the one that had twinkled for his attention.

"For somebody special lad?" the shopkeeper asked Draco, who then looked up from the necklace.

"You could say that" Draco said trying not to smile. He looked back down at the necklace and asked himself, would Hermione like it?

"It costs 175 Galleons" the shopkeeper told him, Draco sighed heavily and put the necklace on the counter.

"I only have 100" he told the shopkeeper, who nodded and then tried to negotiate.

"I tell you what lad... you give me that 100 of yours, and throw in that broom of yours to make up for the lost 75" the shopkeeper told him as admired Draco's broom which was outside leaning against the window, Draco looked at his broom, it was a nimbus 2001 which he had recieved at the beginning of the year from his mother.

Draco stood there thinking about it. "I play quidditch though... I'll need my broom" he told the shopkeeper, who then shrugged.

"Then I can't help ya lad" he told Draco. He then picked up the silver necklace and went to walk away with it until he felt Draco's arm reach over the counter and grab his arm lightly.

"Ok... I'll take it" Draco said lowly, the shopkeeper grinned and placed the necklace down for Draco, he collected the money and then watched Draco bring in the broom. "The necklace best come in something nice like a box... this broom is worth more then 75 galleons" Draco said at the shopkeeper, who nodded.

He placed the necklace into a thin black box and passed it over to Draco, who handed his broom over the counter and into the hands of the shopkeeper, Draco then waked out of the shop and began to walk back to Hogwarts.

The snow was thick of the ground as Draco walked through it, his hands were deep inside his coat pockets, his hat placed over his head with a scarf wrapped around his neck. His breath escaped his mouth every so often leaving it visible in the frost, his cheeks were red from the cold and his jaw trembled.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Draco returned to Hogwarts, he jogged through the halls and down into the dungeons and into his common room, he waved his wand at the fire place which soon lit up with flames, Draco sat on the sofa and pulled off his hat and scarf. "How am I going to play quidditch now?" he asked himself.

He sat around waiting for Hermione, who arrived after her last class had finished, she smiled when she saw her boyfrend beaming his smile at her.

"I have something for you" he grinned sinfully, she stared at him in curiousity and sat beside him.

"And what would that be?" she asked him, eagerly to know.

"Close you're eyes" he instructed her, and she did. Draco slipped into his pocket and pulled out the black box, he opened it in front of her face and smiled, "You can open them now".

Her eyes opened and the surprisement on her face pleased him.

"Draco it's so beautiful!" she gasped. She removed it from the box and stared at it lovingly, "But it looks far too expensive" she said lowering it from her face.

Draco took it from her hands and undid the catch, he signalled for her to turn around and he put it on for her.

"You're worth every galleon" he said softly in her ear, she smiled sweetly and turned to see his face.

"Now what have I done to deserve such a sweet gesture?" she asked him, he lightly kissed her lips and took in her sweet scent.

"Perfect" he answered. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him softly, she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed his hands up her back.

"I wish you didn't have quidditch practice tonight... I haven't seen you all day" she sighed pulling away from their embrace. He looked away with a sigh on his face too.

"I won't be going" he told her.

"Why not? You love that game" she asked him in bewilderment.

"Well... I flew to Hogsmeade today, and well... I had to fucking walk back" he said with a hint. She looked at him as she didn't quite catch on.

"You lost it?" she asked.

"I traded it Hermione... for you're jewel" he smiled, but Hermione didn't smile back.

"Draco, you loved that broom" she sighed. He stared into her eyes.

"But I love you more"


	25. One Night Alone

**Chap25 - One Night Alone**

That night, Draco was in the shower whilst Hermione dressed herself in her pyjamas, she pulled on her knee length red night dress and walked into the common room as she waited for Draco. He soon finished and came out with a black towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was messy and damp and his chest gleamed in the common room's light as the water dripped.

Hermione blushed just from looking, he grinned and walked into his room to get changed. His figure soon appeared wearing just some black baggy bottoms, he walked over to the sofa and joined Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't we share beds tonight?" he asked her, as he tried to hide his steamy grin.

"Um... I don't know" she said with an awkward smile. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled.

"It'll be fine Hermione" he told her, she lightly smiled as she thought about it, she knew she did miss his body near hers... in the passionate way, she even missed his roaming hands. She then agreed and watched Draco stand up from the sofa, his hand was held out as he awaited for hers to be placed inside.

She slowly placed her hand in his and stood up, he kissed her lips sweetly and then pulled away, he gripped her hand and walked towards his bedroom, Hermione followed nervously, she watched as their bodies got closer to the door, her eyes were locked.

Draco looked at her as he continued to lead her, he took it slower when they had reached his room, they walked in slowly and he closed the door behind Hermione. He turned around and faced her, his hand softly stroked her face as he leaned down and kissed her lips sowly.

He stopped the kissing and took her hands, he walked backwards towards his bed and sat down, his hands pulled at Hermione slowly as he brought her towards him, with one hand he grabbed the back of her thigh and slowly felt around, Hermione was nervous, he could tell by her face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her as he stared up at her. She slowly nodded.

Draco scooted back a little on his bed, he pulled Hermione closer until she had no choice but to straddle him upon the end of his bed, he felt himself already become aroused just by her presence on him, his lips slowly kissed hers and then added passion into it, his hands explored her legs and ass.

He felt Hermione kiss him back as she relaxed a little more, her hands were placed upon his shoulders as his hands continued to explore, she felt his hands slowly fall down her thighs and back up, taking her night dress with them, she stopped kissing Draco and stared at him nervously.

He let the dress fall and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't need to be scared Hermione" he told her as his head rested against her breasts.

"I've never shown anyone my... body" she said lowly. Draco let her go and looked up at her.

"You don't have to... I mean, we don't have to" he said trying to hide his disappointment, Hermione looked away as she began to think, she moved her hand up to the necklace and she playfully fiddled with it.

"You know I love you" he said softly. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I know, I love you too"

Draco then tried to slowly push her off as he attemtped to get up, but Hermione stopped him. He looked at her in confusion and then looked at her eyes to see if she meant it... she did. Her lips slowly met his as they moved together, Draco's tongue soon entered and teasingly touched hers, he hands took her harder as he carried on exploring her unseen body.

He felt her body push harder against him and her lips kissed him more passinately, his hands grabbed the bottom of her night dress and began to slowly lift it, he pulled away from their kiss and watched in pleasure as her black knickers and soft pale inner thighs were revealed, her navel then became visible as well as her flat stomach, he looked up at Hermione who was looking down at him with her arms already up waiting.

He smiled at her and pulled the dress higher, revealing her bra covered breasts, he admired the way they looked full and soft... he pulled the dress off fully and loved the scene of her on him wearing just her underwear. His hands roamed her soft body as they continued to kiss one another, his hands caught her bra straps as he slowly pulled away from their kiss, he started to kiss her neck as he slowly pulled the bra straps down from her shoulders.

He playfully bit and licked her neck as he felt her smooth skin touch his, a light moan escaped his throat as he felt so turned on by her, Hermione pulled her arms through the bra straps and Draco let them go, he moved his kisses to her collarbone and then to her chest.

Hermione felt herself become stimulated by his kisses and hands as they waited on her hips, his kisses moved lower as he kissed the top of her breasts, Hermione felt nervous again but let him continue, she knew she was just being scared even though she was enjoying him appreciate her.

One of his hands slowly moved up her and cupped her breast in his hand, he playfully sqeezed and played as he remained kissing her body and felt her nipple erect, she quietly moaned from her throat. Draco wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back, he was now off the bed and stood over her bare body, he leaned over her and kissed her lips erotically.

She slowly crawled backwards up the bed as she felt Draco climbing onto the bed and crawl with her, their bodies were both now fully on the bed.

Draco slowly pushed her legs apart as he remained kissing her, he slid in between her legs and grinded himself against her. His hand moved back to her breast and continued to play, Hermione worriedly wrapped her legs around his, her hands explored his back as he kissed her wildly, he knew Hermione's innocence would be his soon and that drove him wild in his boxers department.

He stopped kissing her and pulled down his baggy bottoms, he noticed the goosebumps appear over her body, so he leaned over the bed and picked up the spare green cover and wrapped it over him as he leaned back down over Hermione.

As he leaned over her, he kissed her again, he looked at her bra and slowly moved his hand over it and lightly pulled at it with a grin, she knew he wanted it off. He leaned up once more and pulled at her hands again, she slowly sat up and Draco admired her graceful body, whilst she bashfully noticed his hard erection in his boxers. She took off her bra and covered her breasts with her arm before Draco could see and let the bra drop of the floor.


	26. One Night Alone II

**Chap26 - One Night Alone II**

Draco stared at her with his sinful grin, she laid back down and he leaned back over her, he slowly moved her arm whilst staring into her eyes, and then slowly looked down at her soft looking erected breasts, he grinded himself against her warm folds and slowly crawled down her, she watched his tongue lick up her stomach and then she looked up at the ceiling as she felt tingles all over.

He watched her chest rise uncontrollably, his tongue licked higher and she felt him on her breast, circling her nipple. She looked at him again and moaned quietly as he licked and sucked, his hand caressed her other breast as he remained teasing the other, and then he felt Hermione push herself against him, he knew she wanted him now and he wasn't going to refuse her.

He slowly gripped her knickers and pulled them down slowly and pleasingly, he tossed them to the floor and stared at her womanhood with burning pleasure, he grinded himself against her flesh and lightly moaned at the thought of it, she also moaned as she felt his warmth against her.

His hand slowly moved down her waist until he reached her thigh, he pushed it further away so his hand could have more room, he stroked her delicate folds without delay, he imagined himself being inside of her now and then slowing entered inbetween her folds with his fingers, he played around whilst he wanted to make her more wet for him, he gently slid in one of his fingers and played, Hermione lightly moaned at his action.

He took it out and re-entered her, he could see on her face she was enjoying it, he then added another finger and felt the tightness of her around him, another moan escaped her mouth as he kept re-entering her. Draco leaned up and pulled down at his boxers and kick them out of the bed, Hermione caught a sight of Draco's hardened member and felt herself tense up.

He took himself in his hand as he guided himself towards her delicacy...

"Draco" Hermione said worriedly.

"What?" he asked her with heavy breathing and a face filled with lust.

"I'm... scared" she said quietly.

"I know Hermione...I know" he told her as he kissed her lips softly. "Do you want this?" he asked.

She looked at him and slowly nodded

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret doing anything with me" he told her.

"I'd never... I love you Draco" she reassurd him. He smiled and with that, slowly pushed himself into her.

Hermione's face was shot with pain, he was trying to be so gentle with her but he couldn't help it, she gasped a few times in pain as he slowly pushed in and out, he looked down at her lustfully, he was taking Hermione's innocence and loved the way she felt on him.

He moaned from the back of his throat as the tightness of her felt great on him, she swallowed hard as she tried to bare the pain, Draco entered himself deeper inside of her and heard Hermione cry in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked her worriedly. She nodded and he noticed the tears appearing in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "It's going to be painful, I'm sorry... let me know when it gets better for you" he told her.

He continued to move in and out slowly until she felt some pleasure, her moaning of pain had almost gone, she rarely moaned in pain anymore, he noticed her chest rising madly as he moved in, he quickened his pace and heard her moan, in pleasure.

He pushed himself deep into her as he began to go faster, Hermione moaned uncontrollably now, her hands gripped his arms as he leaned over her, he moaned again. He leaned up and gripped her legs, he stared down at her moaning body as he continued to move in and out faster.

Her moans grew louder as his thrusts got harder, Draco's face was filled with heated sin and estacy, he threw himself back over her as he went harder on her, Hermione cried out in moans, her hands gripped his back as she felt herself want to release all over him.

As Draco went faster inside of her, Hermione screamed out in ecstacy as she did release herself on his member, Draco moaned at what he had just done, he had satisfied his love, but he continued to go until he to was satisfied, and it wasn't long until he reached his peek within her.

Draco's body weakened as he fell off her and laid beside her, his chest rose rapdily as so did hers, the sweat on his forehead was wiped away by his hand, he then grinned to himself, he had just took Hermione's innocene, something most boys wanted, and one thing Blaise tried to force.

"Draco" he heard her tired voice say. He looked at her with a nackered smile.

"I'm bleeding, it's all over you're bed" she said worriedly. Draco looked and sighed.

"It happens... I'll clean it up... later" he said quite tired. "I love you... I'm glad you let me be you're first" he smiled.

"Me too" she smiled.

"Let's go sleep in you're room" he suggested, she nodded and wrapped the covers around her as she climbed out of the bed.

"I'll wash first" she bashfully smiled.

Draco nodded and climbed out of the bed, naked. He walked over to the door and exited, and went into her room, leaving the door open for when Hermione was ready...

More chaps to come... gah sex scenes eh? o.O haha


End file.
